


Chapter Ten - Together or Not at All

by Mischel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Magic Reveal, Pre-Slash, Round Robin, The Round Table Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Merlin and Arthur help Iseldir and finally get some answers. (This, of course, doesn't go without awkward blushing, clearing throats and thank yous.)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104
Collections: Merlin Round Table Round Robin





	Chapter Ten - Together or Not at All

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 10 of [The Round Table Round Robin](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin) organised by the lovely [tehfanglyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/), where every chapter is created by someone else! It's been great fun reading all the chapters leading up to this one and then writing a chapter myself! Enjoy! :) 
> 
> All previous chapters:  
> [Chapter One - Keeping Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26545822/) by FervidAsAFlame  
> [Chapter Two - Wayward Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26656576/) by undercardboardstars  
> [Chapter 3 - Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26774329/) by highlynerdy  
> [Chapter 4 - Euraidd ac Arian](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/26915602/) by AeonTheDimensionalGirl  
> [Chapter Five - Spilling Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/27030208/) by queerofthedagger  
> [Chapter Six - Complications](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/27189575/) by schweet_heart  
> [Chapter 7 - Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/27314920/) by sushishin  
> [Chapter Eight - Dawning of a New Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/27459226/) by aoigensou  
> [Chapter Nine - A Light in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works/27580885/) by Jayfire

The moment Merlin’s magic hit the creature, the room filled with the loudest shriek that Merlin had ever heard. Before he could react though, the room once more fell into silence and the creature was gone.

Everyone was quiet. 

Everything was still.

Merlin blinked, a smile slowly forming on his lips. Did he just defeat the creature?

_Emrysssss! Mineee!_

His smile disappeared the moment he heard the creature speak again, its voice filling him with cold and fear. But the creature itself didn’t reappear. He looked all around the room, but there was nothing left. The creature was gone and the first rays of the sun were glistening in the glass windows and vases.

It was a new day.

“Is it gone?” Arthur broke the silence, his hand still on the hilt of his sword.

Merlin nodded, still looking around just to be sure. “I think so.”

“So it’s true.” Arthur turned to him, his voice a strange mixture of wonder and pride. “You really are him. You’re Emrys.”

Merlin looked at him, a small smirk on his face. “My word wasn’t good enough for you?” 

Arthur just rolled his eyes. “It was a little difficult to believe, yes,” he admitted with a smile “You know you don’t really look like the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. Or act like him, for that matter.”

Merlin laughed softly and wanted to say something back, when his eyes wandered down between them, where their hands were still connected.

Oh.

Merlin felt his cheeks heat up, but he barely had enough time to revel in Arthur’s touch before the king noticed and hesitantly pulled away, clearing his throat. “Well . . . good job, Merlin.” He nodded and awkwardly turned away from him.

Merlin wished nothing more than to reach for Arthur’s hand and entwine their fingers and just hold it again, especially now after realizing that this was the first time he’d used magic in front of him and he seemed completely okay with it. But there were more pressing matters at hand—like the Druids.

As if remembering the Druids were actually in the room with them, Merlin quickly followed Arthur and helped Iseldir back up from the ground. He looked exhausted, and there was an awful gash on his forehead—the creature must have been after him then.

“You’re hurt.” Merlin frowned, concern in his voice.

Iseldir looked at him. “Yes.” He nodded. “But now, thanks to you, the creature is gone and we’re safe.” He respectfully bowed his head to Merlin. “Thank you, my lord.”

Merlin bit his lips sheepishly as he watched all the other druids bow to him as well. This was awkward. He didn’t like when people bowed to him, especially like this and in front of Arthur. But at least now Arthur knew why this was happening.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at both the Druids and Merlin, probably holding back another smirk, and then went straight to the point. “What was it? What kind of creature could be this powerful?”

“I have never seen such a creature myself, but I know what it is,” Iseldir said. Before he could continue though, the Druids led him to sit in a chair by the window. He looked stronger now, but still exhausted and most importantly hurt. Merlin knelt down next to him and pointed at his forehead.

“Can I?”

Iseldir gave him a nod and a smile.

Merlin carefully hovered his hand above Iseldir’s forehead and tried to remember what healing spell would be best to use here—he was never the best at healing magic, but this was another opportunity to impress Arthur and he was aware of Arthur watching his every move.

This would be the first time he’d actually get to watch Merlin as he used magic. When he defeated the creature, everything happened so fast, but now everything was calmer. Not to mention that instead of attacking a creature of magic, this might actually be the first time Arthur would see him use magic for good.

He closed his eyes and whispered, “ _Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!_ ”

God, he just hoped this would work. Now would be the worst time for his magic to misbehave again. Thankfully though, when he removed his hand from Iseldir’s forehead, everyone could see that the wound had begun to mend itself, the skin closing, blood disappearing. Merlin heard Arthur gasp softly next to him and couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, Emrys,” was the first thing that Iseldir said. Then he looked at Arthur and finally answered his question. “A frobana.”

Arthur blinked at him. “A frobana?”

Iseldir nodded. Some of the druids gasped in surprise. “It’s an evil spirit that belongs to the Spirit World. When it escapes, it feeds on the souls of the living and takes their form. When it takes the soul of a sorcerer, it will grow stronger.” He paused, a dark concerned frown on his face. “No one had seen one for at least a hundred years until today, but the fact that it was here means that someone must have released it.” His eyes focused on Merlin. “Someone is trying to destroy Albion.”

Merlin nodded. He knew as much. But the question that he feared to ask still remained. “Did I defeat it?”

Iseldir shook his head.

Dammit.

“It was weakened by the light of the day, and by your own light,” Iseldir continued, pointing at the window, where the morning Sun was now illuminating the tops of the trees in the forest. “It can only hunt at night because it is a creature of darkness.” He turned back to Merlin. “You did not defeat it, Emrys. It will be back.”

“Then how do we defeat it?” Arthur asked, frustrated. “I can’t let it attack Camelot every night.”

“Well, you already injured it,” Merlin reminded Arthur. “With your sword. And I was told that my dagger is similar. And I guess it doesn’t like light?”

Both men looked at Iseldir for more answers. The Druid was already nodding. “It can only be defeated with the strongest, purest magic.” Merlin was about to say that he used that just now and still didn’t defeat it, but Iseldir raised his hand to stop him and continued. “You were very close to it, Emrys, but you are still young. You still have much to learn.”

Merlin frowned, his heart filling with hopelessness. “So I can’t defeat it?”

Iseldir smiled softly. “I did not say that, my lord.” Merlin sighed, waiting patiently for his answer. “You can defeat it, but you can’t do it alone.”

Merlin nodded and glanced at Arthur. He’d definitely need him, and the vambraces, whatever their purpose was. And there was still the question of what the Druids told Arthur about Emrys. Why did he want to know about him? And how was the betrothal connected to all of this? Merlin desperately wanted to ask Iseldir for answers, but he knew that the betrothal was none of his business. Not until Arthur decided to tell him himself.

He just wished the Triple Goddess had given him some answers herself, because now he was just confused. 

“We’ll do what we can.” Arthur nodded at Merlin, probably having some of the same questions that Merlin was thinking about. “But now . . .” Arthur looked back at Iseldir, “you need to rest.”

Iseldir gave him a smile. “Thank you, my lord.” And closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Merlin and Arthur turned away from the druids and took a look around the room. It was a mess. There were blankets thrown around everywhere—the Druids were probably woken up by the frobana just like Merlin and Arthur had been—not to mention the books and other things on the ground. The Druids must have tried to throw them at the creature before they realized it only flew through it and didn’t hurt it.

To actually hurt it, Merlin would need the dagger and Arthur would need his sword. They’d also have to do more research, maybe ask Kilgharrah if he’d ever encountered the frobana, and then talk more to Iseldir. He must have known more. Maybe he’d even try to summon the Triple Goddess while he was at it, and demand an explanation. She seemed to know literally everything and Merlin felt like he knew absolutely nothing. Not to mention that they still didn’t know who had drugged Arthur and his guards—who was _really_ behind all this. 

But they still had the entire day until the frobana would return, so for now, Merlin wanted to get some rest after all the running, and breakfast, and finally change his clothes.

Someone had opened the window and now the cold air and goosebumps on his skin served as a reminder that he was still only in his light nightshirt. A shiver ran down his spine.

“Here.” Arthur nudged his arm, handing him his vest. Merlin frowned when he looked at it in Arthur’s hand. Arthur shrugged, a deep red covering his cheeks, and cleared his throat. “I can’t have you catching a cold when the fate of my kingdom rests on your abilities tonight.”

A small smile formed on Merlin’s lips, his cheeks heating up once again. He also cleared his throat. “Yes, of course.” He accepted the vest and put it over his nightshirt. “Thanks.” He nodded.

Arthur returned the nod and turned away, quickly walking towards the door. “Now come on, we have a fight to prepare for.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin noticed Iseldir and most of the druids smiling at him and Arthur, but he decided to ignore it and instead ran after his king and out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I tried to put as much Merthur into it as I could, I hope you enjoyed it :D And now I pass the torch to my successor! I hope you have as much fun as I had with this :)
> 
> Sorry if the name of the monster is terrible btw, I came up with so many other versions and they all sucked :D This one was made from the Old English words _frore_ and _bana_ , which mean "frost, ice" and "murderer, or something that causes death". I tried to make it make sense but I feel like Old English has failed me, it just sounds awful xD If you have a better name, feel free to change it :D
> 
> SPELL  
> \- _"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!"_ \- means "Heal the injury! Heal thoroughly!" or "Cure. Make well." according to Merlin the Complete Guide. It was used by Merlin in 1x13 Le Morte d'Arthur. Spell taken from [merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Spells](https://merlin.fandom.com/wiki/Spells)


End file.
